


One Night at Freddy Fazbear's

by Risingdawn66



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: Alex just wanted to get out of the rain he didn't expect to have to survive six hours of the night he's just glad a certain Purple Guy helped him survive the last minutes and helped him leave.





	One Night at Freddy Fazbear's

On the night of June 18th, 1987

It was a dark night, only the drips of rain falling from the sky could be heard from Freddy's Diner, "this dining establishment was closed for… Reasons. Reasons we probably shouldn't say here, but let's just say the animatronics were… Malfunctioning." Off in the distance terrified screams could be heard. "Well I guess I should leave… Very soon, but what I advise is that anyone should stay away from this place and the other locations of the place, far away." Mechanical whirrs and ticks could be heard nearby. "Whe-whe-where do you thi-thi-think you're going? Hehehe hahaha it's your ol-old friend, Fre-Fre-Freddy Fazbear and you're going to enjoy your sta-sta-stay" a deep static filled mechanical voice says from behind the person recording, "guess I'll be staying longer than I had hoped." Then the lights go out.

Years later August 6th, 2003

Thunder and lightning was all the lost teen could hear, "ugh I hate this, where are they? Their supposed to have been here by now!" The angry soaked male sighed as he saw the sister location of Freddy's Diner which was the abandoned Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria and he grumbled walking towards the old building wanting to be out of the storm, "guess I'll have to stay here… I'll call them when i get inside" the teen said as he stopped at the entrance sighing as his phone rang :ring...ring...ring…: "guess they beat me to it" :rin-: "Hey Alex, you alright?" A soft voice was heard through the phone as Alex walked into the building. "Finally Sarah, where are you and Thomas anyways?" Alex asked annoyed as he started looking around at the dusty decorations that littered the walls. "Sorry ALex, Thomas wasn't watching the time" Sarah said through the phone as Alex looked out the glass doors sighing softly. "Well where are you anyway?" A deeper male voice asked "at that abandoned pizza place uhm… Freddy Fazbears, why?" Alex asks as he squinted a little to see the sign as Thomas was grumbling annoyed. "Alex you should get out of there right now…" Thomas's voice sounded slightly irritated which made Alex confused at why Thomas was mad. "What, why?" Alex asks as he hears a long sigh from his friend "the animatronics are , not safe… Ever heard The Bite of 87', when an animatronic went hectic and ended up biting the frontal lobe off of a kid right after that guard Vincent said he 'fixed' the bugs in them. Hehe yeah right Vincent is probably the one that made it go hectic and do that, then the company had to shut it down and sent the new versions there too saying since the old animatronics had problems the new one probably would too and told Vincent to shut the place down, but he just… Disappeared no one could find him probably got attacked by them so the police shut it down and was abandoned no one dared go in there, some people said that the animatronics smelt like rotting flesh, the visitors said they saw blood on the animatronics, and, no one had turned them off so they were left on… Left to roam." He said as Alex was concerned by this information that his friend told him, "yeah I'll leave" Alex says softly as he turned around and tried to push the door open, yet it wouldn't budge. "Tho-Thomas , Sar-Sarah the doors won't open!" Alex says as he was starting to panic as Thomas drove faster as Sarah grabbed her arm rest to keep from dropping the phone "Alex calm down, they just… They just noticed you're there now." He said in a worried tone as he didn't want Alex freaking out.

Alex was trying his best to stay calm but couldn't as he started panicking more all the lights went out as his heart skipped a beat when the lights came back on and he saw a shadowy figure turning the corner as he felt something touch his foot leaning down and picking up a flashlight as his breathing was very rapid. "Thomas haa I think I just haa saw someone haa at the end of the hall" he said quickly between deep breathes as Thomas tried to have a soft tone in his voice as he talked to Alex "yeah some people say Vincent's still alive and he's been roaming the place avoiding the animatronics like a shadow, most people just call him Purple Guy though because he's always wearing a purple uniform, Alex just be careful okay." Thomas says softly as Alex nodded to himself "yeah I will Thomas… What no my phone died" he said looking down at the phones black screen as the pizzerias lights went low.

Alex's POV

My heart started pounding in my chest as the lights dimmed so I decided to turn the flashlight on and looked around 'it's only 11:50' i think to myself as I walk over to a map seeing the security office was circled in red marker with safe being written in big red letters so I take it off the wall and I start walking to the office… Then I notice a small note was written on the back of the map so I flip it over and read it.

"Hello dearest reader,

I'm just going to give you a rundown on how to 'play' hehehe except in this game if you get caught… You're never coming back.

This is the sister location of Freddy's Diner and since the newest place was shut down the new animatronics were shipped here, the… Toys, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Balloon Boy, Marionette, and The Mangle, but the originals are there since they were used for spare parts and scrap metal. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy hehehe they're still active too. Meaning you're going to have to watch out for them as well, sadly… Hehe well not really… Sadly unlike the other place this security office doesn't have doors, and since the animatronics and toys don't have a proper night mode… Not like they had one in the first place to begin with… Are going to roam around, and when they see you they'll think you're an endoskeleton without its costume and since that's against the rules they'll try to… Forcefully stuff you into a spare suit which I don't think will work, or feel to good, so if one of them are in the office with you put the Freddy mask on until they exit then you should be fine. But one of them WILL NOT be fooled by it, and that would be the one and only Foxy the Pirate Fox. So if you see him in the hall just flash your light at him periodically at least until he's gone but Balloon Boy, make sure to keep him out of the office because his presence somehow disables the flashlight then it's over.

You'll find a music box on the desk so every once in in a while just give it a good wind up or two and make sure it doesn't stop playing or the Marionette will stop being dormant and will attack you which there is no stopping it. Now if you start hearing static like a fuzzy radio station be aware because that means Mangle is either close by or in the office so if you look up and see some glowing eyes just be careful and check up there a few times here and there to make sure it stays there. You are going to want to check the cameras and vents on both sides of the desk every once in awhile just to make sure nobody's in there as well.

Just be careful and don't leave the office ok, it's the safest place to be so try to survive till 6am, good luck… You're gonna need it.

signed,

Phone Guy"

I read the note to myself as I walked to the office nervously sighing "I think I've heard of this 'Phone Guy' before, he must've been in this place if he knows so much but I guess I should to the office now." I say softly as I flip the paper over and look at the map once more walking into the office and sat down in the chair looking around the room as I peer at the clock on the desk "11:55 guess I should get used to the cameras." Thinking to myself I open the laptop on the desk and skim through the cameras.

I go through them finding out I can use a flashlight to make it easier to see the dark places in the cameras as I flicked the light on as my heart started pounding heavily as I saw the withered animatronics "wow they really were used for spare parts" I say to myself softly as I switch to the stage camera flicking the flashlight on seeing the toys. I sigh a bit and check the camera with Mangle in Kids Cove "oh wow, those kids really did do a number on Toy Foxy, guess that's why it's called Mangle now" I say softly as I change to a different camera for Kids Cove seeing Balloon Boy then I go to the Prize Corners camera seeing a big box. "The Marionette must be in the big box" I peer over at the clock seeing it's 11:59 ad I sit up moving the Freddy mask and the music box beside the laptop.

The Clock turns to 12:00am as the phone rings

Third Person POV

Alex looks at the phone as it was ringing being curious as a voice mail started to play as he listened to it.

"Hello, hey if you're listening to this message it must mean you're stuck here for the night hehehe… Well I hope you took the map and read the note cause I don't feel like explaining it again… Well good luck, hope you survive till 6am… Hehehe you really do need luck." Then the message ends as Alex was a bit nervous from the last thing said in the message and sighssoftly as he reopens the laptop and started to check the cameras once more.

Alex looked though the cameras as he went to the stage camera that was facing the toys with Toy Bonnie facing the camera and Alex was a bit uneasy from it since the animatronic had an unnerving look in it's eyes as the screen went static and glitchy as it came back on Toy Bonnie was gone as Alex started to panic as he found him in a different room that was connected by the vent in the office he was in, "what the… How did it move to this room so, fast?" He asks himself softly as he remembered the note saying that all the animatronics didn't have a night mode so they were free to roam and his heart started beating faster as he looked over at the vent and winded the music box up a bit.

As time went by Alex was just plain freaking out as he saw Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica in the vents on either side of him as he closed the laptop lid a little to wind the music box up as his heart stopped pounding loudly in his chest as he quickly grabs the Freddy mask putting it on having both of them now in the office at only 1:00am and breathed deeply as the lights flickered sighing in relief once they were finally gone as he pulled the mask up.

Alex's POV

"Oh my word that was so close" I say to myself as the lights stop flickering and they weren't staring down at me anymore as my heart basically stops as i hear a soft scrap like dragging a sharp piece of metal against a metal wall as I slowly flick the flashlight on my heart jumping to my throat and I scream internally as Foxy was staring at me in the hall and my breathing increased as I turn the flashlight off then back on seeing he was closer as I panic "this isn't working he's not going away, how's he getting closer so quickly?" I think to myself panicking more as I grab the music box and wind it up a bit and look through the cameras quickly closing the laptop lid some my eyes wide as I was currently, now face to face with Foxy my heart beating a mile a second… "Well my life was fun while it lasted" I think to myself as Foxy raised his hooked hand as a Golden Freddy appears grabbing Foxys hand growling deeply as Foxy was scared and backed up running off as the alarm clock rang 6am. I was so happy as I look over at Golden Freddy realising someone was in the suit, "Vincent?" I ask softly as he pulls the mask off smiling and I was surprised to see him "the one and only kid" he says smirking as he held his hand out and I shake it thankfully. "You're lucky I came just in time otherwise you might of not lived…" He says softly and smiled guiding me through the abandoned restaurant and I realise the shadow I kept seeing in the cameras was actually him "... So you were that shadow?" I ask softly as he nods "yeah took a while but I finally made this suit wearable again as I had to be careful walking around to find tools." Vincent chuckles softly as I smile "well it's good that you're still alive" I say as he sighs "yeah well I'm stuck here since the animatronics won't let me leave" he says stopping at the door as I frown "that must suck" I say softly as the doors open "you should go out to your friends they're really worried" Vincent says with a soft smile as I nod and walk out turning around to say bye but, he was already gone.

When I went into the parking lot I was pretty much squeezed to death by Sarah and Thomas as they were happy I was ok "Alex oh my god we were so worried" Sarah said sighing softly as Thomas put his hand on my shoulder "well at least you're alive" he said chuckling softly as I nod smiling and looked back at Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria one last time before getting in the car glad Vincent saved my life this night.

"Now that I know how dangerous that place really is, I'm staying far away and so should everyone else." I say to Thomas and Sarah as we go home.

Third Person POV

And after that night no one ever dared to go into Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria ever again as the next day Alex was interviewed by the news people to put his story in the news since usually anyone that went into Freddy Fazbears was never seen again and the police barricaded the entrances so no one could go in again as it was to be torn down after destroying the animatronics and so in years to come no one really talked about Freddy Fazbears anymore as barely anyone remembered.


End file.
